1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical semiconductor packages.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, such packages comprise a sealed cavity in which an optical semiconductor component, one front face of which has an optical sensor, is fastened, the cavity being partly defined by a glass pane lying in front of this optical sensor. It is furthermore known to fasten, outside the cavity and to the glass pane, a lens holder provided with a lens placed so as to face the optical sensor.
Since optical semiconductor components are sensitive to electromagnetic fields, such packages deliver electrical signals that are perturbed by such fields.